Ben 10 VS Giorno Giovanna
Description Two teenagers with awesome powers fight to the death, which one of these two will emerge victorious? 'Introduction' Boomstick: When the teenagers fight, but with powers, is more enjoyable, and these two do that! Wiz: You give the worst intros Boomstick: Doesn't matter. BEN 10, the teenagers with the power to transform into aliens Wiz:... And Giorno Giovanna, the son of DIO and user of Golden Experience Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win A DEATH BATTLE 'Ben 10' Boomstick: From the space to the earth an artifact landed on the ground and it had the power to transform into an alien everyone who uses it. Wiz: The one that was chosen was Ben Tennyson, a 10 years old kid, that at his 16's he had more aliens that he could have when he was 10 years old ---- *Full name: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson *Age: 16 *Height: 170 cm | 5'7" *Weight: 59 kg | 132 lbs. *Favorite color: Green *Possesses Anodite genes *Favorite food: Chili Fries *Honorary doctorate via Friedkin University Wiz: Ben is a teenager with a powerful "clock" if we want to call it that way, the omnitrix, that can make him transform into aliens Boomstick: LOTS OF THEM! GET AWAY FROM ME CLOWN INVADERS! Wiz: Ben can transform into very many aliens like XLR8 that can go super fast, four arms who has superhuman strenght and also four arms. Boomstick: Way Big, WHO IS BIG AS F U C K, Diamond head, who can create crystals and use them to skate on them, damage with them or just freezing the enemy! Wiz: But his most powerful alien is Alien X and, Alien X is an alien that can literally delete the universe, or just erase someone out of the existence, his power goes so high that he can do everything he wants! ---- XLR8: Can go super fast Four Arms: Super Human Strenght, and also four arms Way Big: Big as eff Diamond Head: Can use crystals to cut, freeze or use them to travel Alien X: Can revert time, go super fast, delete persons out of the existence, etc Wiz: Although Ben can control these aliens, remember, he is very arrogant, not so smart and he is unexperienced, also the omnitrix can transform him in an alien that he doesn't want to sometimes. Boomstick: Damn, doesn't matter anyways, he is to powerful! Ben: IT'S HERO TIME! 'Giorno Giovanna' Wiz: The world of JoJo is a bizarre world, with representation of the soul called Stands, and in Italy, a place where the mafia rules everything, the fifth JoJo rises. Boomstick: HE IS GIORNO GIOVANNA! ---- *Age: 15 *Height: 5' 6"/172 cm *Nationality: Italian-Japanese with a hint of British *Occupation: Student (Formerly), Passione Gangster (or Gangstar) *Hobby: Stop the drugs man *Stand: Golden Experience Wiz: Giorno wanted to join the mafia so he can be like the man he saw injured, another man asked him where the man go, Giorno lied and he saved the man, and thus, he helped the man by activating his Stand: Golden Experience! Boomstick: Wasn't that an album? Wiz: With his stand Giorno can make things like: create life from objects like rocks, small metal parts or anything. Boomstick: He can regenerate to make himself, like, look, if he gets shooted at, he can regenerate from the bullets and get his organs or any part of the corpse back! Wiz: Giorno can hit his enemy to make them think they are faster and can aim better their hits, but in reality, basically it accelerates the mind, but it slows the body Boomstick: You might be thinking this is the end of Giorno's abilities, but not really, Wiz, thell them about it! Wiz: Giorno also has Golden Experience Requiem, that is obtained via hitting Golden Experience with the requiem arrow, and GER is actually very powerful, he can just anulate anything, and that includes erasing time like Giorno did with diavolo. Boomstick: This means he can make everything to go back to its original state, basically Z E R O Wiz: GER is so powerful he can make a tiny rock travel faster than the speed of light when he hits it Golden Experience Can give life Can hit the enemy to accelerate their mind but not their body Can regenerate himself with the help of objects Golden Experience Requiem Makes every attack to Giorno nullified (Including every meaning of attack) Can make everything return to its zero state Super-strenght Wiz: Although Giorno may seem very powerful, his regeneration is very painful, and he doesn't even know how GER works, because GER works on its on way. Boomstick: But man! He is one strong JoJo! Giorno: I, Giorno Giovanna have a dream... 'Before Fight' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are all set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Fight' Venezia, Italy Gwen: Ben, you should be careful, there's a mafia boss in here Ben: No problem Gwen, he is just a mafia boss, what could he do? And also, why are we speaking from large distance? Gwen: Because YOU are the one with powers! Ben: Hmmm, can you tell me his name again? Gwen: Giorno Giovanna Ben: Ok, I got him! Giorno Giovanna! Giorno appears behind Ben Giorno: Are you looking for me? Ben: Ah! FIGHT! Ben transforms into four arms Ben: So...how do you like this huh?! Ben tries to hit Giorno, but he misses as Giorno hits him several times with Golden Experience Ben: What was that?! What attacked me?! Giorno lands a hit, Ben then tries to punch him, Giorno is blocking every hit with Golden Experience, but then Ben lands a kick that leaves Giorno into the ground, then he starts stomping Giorno. Ben: NOT SO POWERFUL NOW! Ben grabs Giorno and throws him away Giorno: What is this power...? Giorno gets up, while Ben changes to XLR8 Ben: You can't hit me, I'm to fast Ben starts running around Giorno while he hits him Giorno: It's useless Ben: What? Giorno blocks Ben last hit, grabbing him, then he hits him on the stomach and kicks him. Ben: Ugh! Ok Mr.Mafia Boss! Let's see how you fight this! Ben turns into Diamond Head. Ben: Shall I cut you a bit or a lot? Ben charges at Giorno with his arm transformed into a crystal Giorno tries to stop Ben. He fails as Ben starts cutting Giorno's torso, leaving him with scars, then he kicks him, hits him one time, Giorno lands only a hit at Ben's face but the damage is still being done. Ben cuts one of Giorno's arms off. Giorno: Huh! Ben: What are you going to do now? Giorno: THIS! Giorno lands several hits at Ben with Golden Experience Giorno: Muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda muda! Ben it's surpassed by Giorno's power, while Giorno runs away, since Ben has to recover from all the hits. Giorno hides and thinks Giorno: Maybe that thing that he has on his wrist makes him change form. Giorno regenerates his arm by grabbing his left brooch and turning it into an arm. Giorno: There we go, now I have an idea Giorno takes out the requiem arrow Giorno: Just if things gets from bad to worse. Giorno hears a sound, then he sees Ben transformed into Way Big Ben: Cute little man. Giorno: I don't have a choice! Ben Starts chasing Giorno, Giorno is boosting himself with Golden Experience. Ben: COME HERE! Giorno: I will not die here! As soon as Giorno says that, he hits Golden Experience with the Requiem Arrow Ben: What the?! And as soon Ben said that, his transformation time was over. Ben: Oh no! It has to recharge! Giorno: Now you are the one that should be running. Giorno touches a small rock with GER and that rock hits Ben in the gut. Ben: Uaaagh! Ben starts escaping, while Giorno approachs him slowly. Giorno: I have won this. Ben hides, his omnitrix is now fully charged. Ben: You think so? Ben transforms into Alien X Ben: Let's see what are you going to do now! Ben and Giorno get in a fist fight that goes with blows that the both of them can't hit. Ben: Huh! Ben kicks Giorno in the leg, then he grabs him. Ben: Now who won this? Ben deletes Giorno Ben: Me... ???: You really thought you will win this fight? Ben: Who said that?! Ben turned around and saw... Golden Experience Requiem: This is Requiem... Ben: What?! GER: Everything returns to its zero state, not even Giorno knows how I work. Ben: What is the point of this?! GER: The point is...that you loose. You control time and space with that alien you got there. Ben: I can delete you right now! GER: You can't... Ben stopped his hit as soon as GER said that GER: You may be omnipotent, but your power has limits. Mine? I can reverse everything! Ben: WHAT?! *Ben returns to his human form* Ben: Wasn't I transformed?! Giorno breaks Ben's hands. Ben: WHAAAH!! Giorno grabs Ben and starts punching him several times with Golden Experience Requiem Giorno: MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA WRYYYYYYY!!!! MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! Giorno hits Ben for the last time, killing him. Ben's dead and massacred body it's on the floor now Giorno: Now your ending... doesn't have an end. Giorno sees the omnitrix, and he turns it into a bee which he kills. Giorno walks away Giorno: Muda Muda... K.O! 'Results' Boomstick: Well, ummm... that's a big kill right there Wiz: This is a very close match, since both of the oponents have done things that are incredibly powerful. Still Ben's alien arsenal wasn't match for Giorno's Golden Experience. Which in its requiem state can revert anything to zero. And still if Ben would reset the universe, that means the damage to Giorno will be done, but that's one of GER's counters to every Alien from Ben 10. Boomstick: Seems that Giorno had the Midas touch in here! Wiz: The winner is Giorno Giovanna. 'Next time' ' ' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Shonen Jump vs Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ben 10 VS JoJo's Bizarre Adventure themed battles